1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for correcting characteristics of reading means for reading an original.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in an image forming apparatus, there has been known a method whereby an image of an original is read by an image input unit and converted to an electric signal and an image processing unit executes image processes to the electric signal and, after that, the processed signal is recorded as an image by an output unit such as a laser printer or the like. However, since the electric signal from the image input unit such as a CCD or the like depends on characteristics of the CCD, after the electric signal was corrected to a standard color space, various image processes are executed. According to such a correction, since the characteristics of the image signal from the CCD are always in the same state, an arithmetic operation by preset coefficients can be performed.
According to the conventional method, however, there is a problem such that when the characteristics of the image signal from the CCD are not always in the same state, it is impossible to correct in correspondence to each state.